I'll Never Say It, At Least Not To You
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Lucy would NEVER EVER admit it, and neither would he. But why would she then admit it on paper? Also she sleep talks. BAD! NaLu


**Hey guys! Sorry I wrote this and not my other stories. Sorry but a writer musnt be pushed! So while you are waiting, why not read this! XD**

_Lucy POV_

"Oh Lu-Chan! Your story was so amazing!" Levy said giving me back my story. "I read it all and I just couldn't put it down! You have a great talent!"

I smiled. "Thanks Levy. I worked very hard on it."

"Oh but I have on question Lu-Chan." She asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

"In the part, you know, when Laura was walking into Lord Loik's castle, it said she stopped to think of all the ones she loved. On the paper it said her mum, her papa, little brother Devin…then it is scribbled out. What was there?"

I froze. I knew why but would NEVER EVER say it out loud. My mind was very clouded that night.

_Flash back_

"_Hmm, maybe I should write when I get home." I said to myself as I walked along the cobblestone was next to the river._

"_Be careful Lucy. One miss step and down you go!" the boatman said._

"_I'll be fine!" I told him as I neared my house. When I got inside, I put my stuff down and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Out of bad habits (VERY BAD!) I said, "Hey Natsu What have you and Happy destroyed of my house this time?" But I only got one response. _

"_Oh glad you're home Lucy! Happy stayed home. Lazy little cat he is. Too lazy to come with me to sleep in your bed which is WAY more comfortable." _

_Only Natsu? I asked myself. Strange._

"_I didn't destroy anything. I'm not THAT catastrophic."_

"_Do you even know what that means?" I asked._

"_Yeah. It's when you are friends with a cat that can fly and are around them a lot. Duh! I mean it says cat the stro which is in a lot ariel names and stuff!" _

"_NO Natsu. It means destructive and horrible." I said._

"_WHAT!? SINCE WHEN!?" he asked so surprised._

"_Since like, always." I said calmly._

"_Whatever, I came to read your story. You've been writing it and I'm REALLY interested in it! PLEASE!" _

"_No Natsu, Levy gets the first read. I promised her." I said sternly._

"_FINE! Anyway, what you got? I'm starving and tired so find me some food and then let's head to bed." He said as if this was his house too. _

"_Umm, no. I'll feed you but you are sleeping on the couch." I told him. _

"_Ok then…" then we had a normal night and stuff. But the I felt something poke my back when I was asleep. _

"_What?" I asked groggily._

"_Hey Luce. Have you always talked in your sleep?" he asked in a low whisper._

_I blushed. What did he hear? I didn't even know I did that. What is I said something he wasn't supposed to hear. His tone told me it was something worth mentioning._

"_What did I say?" I said shyly._

"_I'm not completely sure, but I caught a few words. 'Love …You…wish…be …together'…umm…th-that's it." _

"_That's it? All of it?" _

"_Yes." He said a little too quickly._

_That next morning when I woke up, he was gone._

_I got motivated to write so I got up had something to eat, got ready, then I wrote. I wrote a lot. I was clouded with how Natsu acted last night. He's never shy to say something. Then I just couldn't control my hand and wrote stuff I shouldn't ever have admitted. _

_I wrote this: …her mum, her papa, little brother Devin, and he best friend she wished was her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. _

_Once I wrote that, my heat skipped a beat. I had just know admitted on paper that I, Lucy Heartifila was is love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. My mind couldn't stop. But at least my hand did. I had to stop writing for a bit and think. I sat on my bed and tried to clear my head. But all I could think of was: Lucy Dragneel. Mrs. Dragneel. Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I ended up falling asleep and woke up that afternoon and fished my story._

_End of Flash back…_

…**And Chapter. What you guys think? Sorry, I should be writing my other stories but my mind works its wonders and it REALLY wanted to write something new and something like this. I'm getting out of school on Friday, May 30 so then I'll write as much as possible. &R! XD**


End file.
